ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Moore
Bradley Daniel Lowerig (12-1-1977-2008) was a professional wrestler who is known for his AJPW,EWA,WWER,WWA,WWE,and TNA career.Also for innovating the Overdrive DDT.He was signed to WWE on its SmackDown! brand as it's WWE Champion as of August 1, 2008. AJPW(1991-1994) Brad Moore burst into AJPW at 14.He defeated TAJIRI in his 1st match,injuring him in the process,for 7 months.Brad won the Tag Team titles with Pegasus Kid.They held the titles for 5 months,losing them to Masato Tanaka and Tazz.When Tajiri returned he sidelined Pegasus Kid and beat Brad Moore in a match.On June 4, 1994,at 16 yrs. old,he was released. WWE(1994-2006) On August 10, 1994,Moore was hired by WWE.He wrestled as Jakknife Brad.He defeated Owen Hart by the Overdrive DDT.He beat his brother the next week by the same move.He earned a WWE Intercontinental Championship.He lost his first match to IC Champ,Shawn Michaels.He was injured until his 19th birthday in 1996,returning as Brad Moore.He beat Dino Bravo by his new Superkick and Overdrive DDT combo.He beat WWE Champion,Bret Hart by the same combo.Unfortunatley,he was injured for 10 years with broken wrists,broken leg,broken arm and neck.On January 10, 2006 he won the World Heavyweight Championship from Randy Orton.He held it until November 4, 2006.He was fired afterwards. WWA(2006) On December 1, 2006,on his 29th birthday,he had his first and only match against an unknown wrestler in WWA.He lost and left. EWA(2007) He debuted in EWA in a Battle Royal elimanating Sabu and lost.He was never seen,he had quietly left. TNA(2007-2008) Brad Moore debuted in TNA using the name Jakknife Brad.In his debuted he won the TNA World Title from Kurt Angle by using the Overdrive DDT.He said he won the title because it's his for the taking.After AJ Styles won #1 contendership the next week,Moore attacked.Moore beat Abyss the same night.At Slammaversary,AJ and Moore's match ended in a draw.On iMPACT! Moore beat Christian Cage and Sting in a handicap match. Brad Moore won 13 matches in a row the following weeks.On January 6, 2008,Final Resolution,he lost the title and his undefeated streak in a title and career vs. hair match to Rhyno.He had left TNA. Temporary Retirement On February 19,2008,he announced inactivity. Return to WWE(2008) Lowerig came back under the Brad Moore name.He defeated a jobber on RAW on April 8, 2008.He came back next week and defeated Charlie Haas and Santino Marella with Moore's partner being DH Smith.He was injured for 2 months and came back to win the Intercontinental title from Chris Jericho.He defended it successfully until July 20, 2008 at GAB 2008 to Kofi Kingston.On August 1, 2008 he won the WWE Championship from Triple H,Moore moved to SmackDown!.He is still champion. On August 29, 2008 he defeated Mike Knox and Mr.Kennedy in a triple threat match. On September 1 he wrestled on RAW and lost his title to SD! Superstar,Kenny Dykstra. Death On September 1 at 6:30 pm,he had a heart attack from steroids.He will still be in SmackDown vs RAW 09.His brother,Brian,debuted in wrestling on November 5, 2008. Sexuality Revalation His widow announced on October 30, 2008 he was bisexual,having a relationship with a gay man before their marriage. Category:Wrestlers